You Will Always Be In My Heart
by MakorraLove97
Summary: You can put back all the pieces, they just might not fit the same. Peering into the casket of his now lifeless soulmate, Beck is in grief and despair, unable to completely recall what tragedy has done this to him. He relives every moment with his one love through flashbacks, revealing the truth behind this outrageous misfortune.


**Hi there everyone, so this is a one-shot I decided to do on the show Victorious. I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, all reviews are welcomed :) Thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. (Just my thoughts/ideas haha ^_^)**

* * *

'_You Will Always Be In My Heart_'

**. . .**

_It was not supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen . . ._

_However, it did happen and everyone was deeply affected by it. Everyone had to face the crushing and devastating news . . ._

_One person in particular had to deal and handle the devastating news and it nearly broke him. No . . . it did break him. It destroyed him._

_Everything was going wrong; it was supposed to be a nice evening, but then everything was ruined._

_Everything was ruined and nothing and no one could ever fix it._

**. . .**

The bright orange and yellow sun is shining in the sky, the sky is a baby blue color with fluff of white spots that are clouds scattered across the sky.

Birds are flying high in the sky in small groups, chirping loudly as they pass.

There is small breeze that slightly shakes the trees and light green leaves fall off of it, lightly hitting the soft, green grass.

Everything is silent and peaceful. It is beautiful out; it is a peaceful and beautiful day today.

It is early Sunday morning in California; there is a large group of people that is gathered around in the cemetery with their heads down and small teardrops slipping down their cheeks.

A pink casket with colorful flowers are on top of it, is placed in front of the people. Lovely roses that are in various colors are surrounding the casket it and peacefully and nicely placed on top of it.

It may have been a nice, beautiful, and peaceful day out, but it was such a sad, sad day.

A man, who looks to be about in his early fifties, stands behind the casket and is speaking in a strong, but also a sad, voice.

"We are gathered here today because we have all lost someone very important to us . . ." The man says and he continues to talk, but it is hard to listen.

It is hard to listen to the man talk about the person who is lying in the casket and it is hard to listen to the facts that the person inside the casket is _gone_ and will _never_ be awake again.

There, standing directly in front of the pink casket is a teenager, an eighteen-years-old boy, with wavy black hair and sad, chocolate brown eyes. His skin is tan and small tears are escaping his eyes. He is wearing ripped jeans with a black T-shirt and a jacket over it.

Beck's hands are clenched to his sides and he tries his hardest to not let his tears fall from his face, but it is useless. There is no point in trying to stop something that is going to happen anyways.

No matter how hard you try to fight it and stop it, if it is meant to happen then it surely will happen, whether you want it to or not.

Some people say when someone is gone that sometimes they really are not fully gone. They are still apart of you and in your heart they are there.

Beck doesn't see it that way though, no, he doesn't. Beck sees it that the woman who he was -and still deeply is- in _love_ with, is lying in a closed, pink casket. Everything he ever wanted is now gone and he could never get it back.

The news that finding out she's _dead_ was unbelievable. Even though he watched it all happen, to be told that it is official and she is gone, he still can't understand.

How is it that once a small, happy, excited, cheerful, peaceful, bubbly, seventeen-year-old girl could be . . . dead?

How could Cat Valentine be gone?

She was never sad and she always put others before her. Her lovely red-velvet hair, her bright, chocolate, brown eyes, her light glowing skin, her small, but perfect figure, her happiness . . . all _gone_.

Beck's heart was broken and he knows he could never repair it.

All Beck has left is the memories of the sweet, innocent Caterina Valentine . . . memories of the bi-polar, happy, and silly Cat Valentine.

Nevertheless, it is hard to remember those memories when the only thing is running through Beck's mind is the same memory of when Cat was taken from this world . . . taken from _his_ life.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Beck and Cat are lying on the white couch in Cat's home, watching a movie. Both are watching the movie, '_The Little Mermaid_' as they cuddle up against one another. Cat is lying in Beck's arms and his arms are tightly and protectively around her._

_Cat has been very depressed this week, so when she begged Beck to watch her favorite movie, which so happened to be a Princess movie, he could not say no. He knows why she has been upset and it has been hurting him to see his girlfriend upset and hurting._

_Cat's parents are divorced, her younger brother is . . . well . . . _'_special_' _and her older brother . . . well, is no longer around._

_Her father moved to Virginia when he got a job offer he could not resist and he hasn't seen his family since Cat was six years old . . . now she is seventeen years old. Her mother has been working at the hospital for a few years now, her younger brother, Austin is not the normal what so ever. Cat still loves her brother dearly, but he does the most questionable and weirdest things she or anyone else has ever seen. Doctors cannot even say what is wrong with him . . . they can only say that he is a _'_special one_' _and that is it. No matter what medicine they give him and no matter how many test they run, nothing can figure out what is wrong with him and help him._

_Cat's older brother, Nathan, is five years older than she is. He and Cat are super close; nothing and no one could break those two apart despite her being a seventeen-year-old who acts much younger than her age and him being twenty-tw0-years-old._

_Nathan has jet-black hair and dark, forest green eyes; his skin is a light tan color and his smile makes all the girls stop walking and stare. He is funny, caring, smart, and protective over his love one. However, he also loves to party, have fun . . . and get into trouble here and there._

_Beck knows why she has been upset, he knew what tomorrow was and he knew Cat has been dreading the day to come. Tomorrow is the fifth year anniversary of Nathan's death; he died when Cat was only twelve-years-old and Austin, her younger brother, was only nine-years-old . . . Nathan was only seventeen years old when he died._

_Five years ago from tomorrow is the day he died and it nearly broke Cat's mother . . . her father was too caught up in his business as a football couch to even come to the funeral._

_February seventh, 2008, Nathan died from a drinking and driving accident. He told his parents he was going to a friend's house to study for finals and such, but meanwhile he was really out partying at his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend, Stella, was throwing a party and she invited everyone. However, there was drinks there and while driving back home after the party, he didn't see the huge truck. The truck hit his car and he died instantly._

_Cat was never the same since._

_Their family was never the same since; in fact, nothing has been the same since._

_Now, today is February sixth, 2013 and Cat and Beck are cuddling on the couch watching _The Little Mermaid._ Cat has seen the movie so many times, but she still love watching it repeatedly and every time she acts like it is her first time watching it._

_Cat looks up at Beck when the credits come on the screen and she sees him fast asleep. She giggles and kisses his cheek softly. He stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. With a small sigh, Cat wiggles her way free out of Beck's arms and stands up off the couch._

_The redheaded girl runs upstairs really quick, grabs her pink blanket, her purple giraffe, and then runs back downstairs. Slowly and carefully so she doesn't wake her sleeping boyfriend up, Cat lies back down in his arms and places the warm blanket on top of them._

_Once she is all cuddled back into Beck's strong arms, she closes her eyes, lets out a small, sad sigh and then drifts off to a deep sleep while still dreading for tomorrow to come._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

A small, sad smile forms on Beck's lips and another tear rolls down his cheek at the memory. He loves her . . . he loved her so much; how could she be gone?

The man is still rambling on, but the words enter one hear and out the other to Beck. He can't concentrate on anything or anyone's words at the moment. The only thing Beck could think about is the memories he and Cat shared and that one memory that changed everything.

That one moment in his life, changed everything into a living nightmare and the result to the memory is even worse than the actual nightmare itself.

Beck could still picture and remember each detail that happened . . . it was horrible.

_**-Flashback-**_

_The next morning is Thursday, February, seventh, 2013. The bright sun is out, high in the sky and the birds are chirping loudly as they fly through the morning sky._

_School should be starting soon, but Beck and Cat already decided that they weren't going. Cat didn't want to do anything since it was her brother's anniversary of his death. Her mom is at the hospital working while Austin is in school._

_By the time Cat opens her eyes she sees Beck in the kitchen, cooking. She smiles and she hops off the couch and skips into the kitchen._

"_I didn't know you cooked." Cat giggles as she pecks his cheek and sits on the counter. She watches Beck flip the pancakes and he chuckles, "You thought I couldn't cook?"_

"_Well you do live in a R.V. and you're a guy." Cat says with a smile and a small shrug to the shoulders. Before Beck could reply, Cat then quickly adds, "You should make Canadian bacon!"_

_Beck playfully eyes her and says in a mocking tone, "Are you saying that because I'm Canadian?"_

_Cat rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "No, I just reeeeeeally love Canadian bacon!"_

_Beck simply rolls his eyes and says, "I'll make you some if you want."_

"_Yay!" Cat cheers. She then hops off the counter, goes to the fridge, and grabs the orange juice out of it. She then gets two cups and pours the juice into it._

_Beck is a bit surprised that Cat isn't sad like she usually is on this day, but he doesn't press the subject or even bring it up._

_Cat smiles at Beck once he places the dish of food in front of her, "Thank you!"_

_He nods his head and sits down at the table next to his girlfriend and the two of them begin eating._

_During their breakfast, Cat looks down and a sad expression crosses her face. Beck notices and he places his hand on her knee, "Are you alright, Cat?"_

_She shakes her head and continues to look down at her lap, "It's been five years, Beck. My brother has been dead for five years now . . . I miss him."_

"_I know; I'm so sorry, Cat." Beck says in a low, comforting voice, "Everything will be okay; he wouldn't want you sitting home being upset. He wouldn't want you just doing nothing all day and wasting away."_

_Cat's head snaps up and her bi-polar side of her kicks in, "What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_Beck sighs, but looks into Cat's sad brown eyes, "He would want you happy and he would want you to continue living your life the happiest you can even if he's gone."_

_Cat frowns, but then after a few minutes, a smile appears on her face. She then jumps up to her feet, grabs Beck's hand, and drags him into the living room, "Come on!"_

"_Wait, what? Where- where are we going? Hey, I didn't even get to finish my breakfast!" Beck mumbles as the small redhead drags him to the living room._

_She smiles at him and then says, "Want to go a party tonight?" Beck raises an eyebrow at this and he asks cautiously, "Um, are you sure you want to do that, Cat?"_

_Cat nods her head excitedly, "Tori's parents and her sister are going out of town for a few days so Jade forced her into throwing a party. Jade said she wanted us to come, but I told her I wasn't sure. You're right though, I should be out having fun, even if my wonderful, big brother can't be here. He would want me out there enjoying myself; so, what do you say? Please?"_

_Beck laughs and nods his head, "Of course, why not?"_

"_Yay! Thank you!" Cat cheers as she jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. The two share a kiss and then Beck says with a wide smile, "Now, can I finish my breakfast?"_

_Cat rolls her eyes, kisses him, and then the two go back into the kitchen to finish their breakfast._

**. . .**

_At the party, there are at least four to five hundred people. Most of them Cat knows, but the other half they are all strangers._

_Beck and Cat enter Tori Vega's house, hand in hand, with smiles on both their faces. Tori spots them and she instantaneously rushes over to them._

"_Hey, hey guys! You made it; I'm so happy." Tori says with a beaming smile. Cat and Beck smile back at the brunette and then Tori frowns, "I'm sorry, Cat, I know today must be hard for you."_

_Cat shakes her head and smiles at her best friend, "Don't worry about it, Tori. I'm happy to be here."_

"_Where's Andre, Robbie, and Jade?" Beck asks and Tori shrugs her shoulders, "The last time I saw them Andre was talking to some cute girl, Robbie was . . . well who cares, he's with Rex, that's all I know, and Jade was scaring some of my friends or something."_

"_Ah, of course she is." Beck says and they all laugh. "Well," Tori begins, "I have to go check on a few things and make sure nothing is broken since my dad is a cop and all, so catch you guys later!"_

_Then with that, Tori runs off and Cat and Beck go entire the rest of the party._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Most of that day wasn't bad, Beck thought to himself. They woke up and had the breakfast he made them; they laughed, shared jokes, hung out, and went to the party. The party was fun at first, but towards the end is when everything went bad.

The old man is still talking, "Caterina Valentine was a lovely young lady who had her whole life ahead of her, but then she was brutally taken from us . . ."

All Beck wants to do is punch the old man. He didn't know her and he doesn't know the whole story on how she died. No one really fully understands. Beck still can't manage to get the words out.

They put him in jail because he wouldn't talk and tell them how she died. Beck couldn't do it; how is he supposed to describe how the woman he loved died? How does he explain in detail of that horrible night?

Finally, on Saturday morning they took him out of jail and Beck told them how she died, but he told them vaguely on how she died.

A strong breeze hits Beck's face and at this point Beck doesn't even bother trying to wipe the tears that fall from his eyes and down his cheeks.

So many thoughts are running through his head and the only thing that stands out. One thought stands out and he hates it. She is dead. Cat is dead. Caterina Valentine is dead. Cat, his Cat, the Cat he _loves_ and would die for, is dead. Gone. And is never coming back to him.

_**-Flashback-**_

_The party was fun at first, but now it is starting to get carried away. Sometime during the party Cat and Beck got separated and she couldn't find him. Cat is starting to panic and get upset, but she calms herself down and continues to look for her boyfriend._

_However, when she overhears a conversation, she loses it. Her self-control completely vanishes._

_Two boys, around her age, are talking about leaving the party after they get drunk and driving back to one of their houses._

_Cat's eyebrows knit together and she angrily snaps, "Don't you two know how dangerous it is to drink and drive? What is wrong with you both?!"_

"_Excuse me?" One of the boys replies with a raised eyebrow and a mocking smile on his dry lips._

"_You heard me," Cat starts off, her voice is surprisingly harsh, "drinking and driving can get you killed. I lost someone because of it!"_

"_I don't care; mind your own business." The other boy replies coldly and then walks off._

_Cat stands there, tears in her eyes. She shakes her head and then rushes out of the house._

_Beck saw what happened, but by the time he made his way through the crowd and over to where she was, she was gone._

_Cat runs out of the house and down the street as quickly as possible. She runs as fast as her small legs will take her. She runs pretty far before she falls to her knees on a small bridge. She is panting slightly and tears are spilling down her cheeks. She misses her brother. She misses her best friend._

_Cat thought she would be able to make it through the day without getting upset, but she was clearly wrong. She could feel her pear-phone that is in her back jean pocket, vibrating. She slowly takes out her pink pear-phone and sees two miss calls from Beck, one voicemail and three texts._

_Before she could check her texts or call Beck back, she hears a loud splash. Cat gasps and jumps to her feet, "Hello?"_

_When the only response she receives is silence, she looks around, and then lets out a small sigh, "I need to go home . . . I need to get back to the party and find Beck."_

_Cat turns around and goes to head back, but a deep, rough voice stops her in her tracks, "Can't let ya' do that, pretty girl. I can't have any witnesses."_

_Cat goes to turn around, but then man stops her, "Don't turn around!" Cat gulps and she really starts to panic when she hears a click noise that belongs to the sound of a gun._

"_W-what are you going to do to me?" Cat asks in a shaky voice, tears once again spilling down her cheeks._

_Cat could feel the man smirking behind her, "I am going to get rid of you so I can make sure there ain't any witnesses."_

"_Please don't . . ." Cat pleas, but it is useless; the man has already made up his mind and she knows it._

"_I'll make it quick; don't worry." The man whispers in her ear and Cat could feel her body shaking and she could feel the panic bubbling inside of her._

_However, before anything could happen, he and Cat could faintly hear a voice screaming out to them. The man growls and pulls Cat a step back by grabbing her hair roughly, "You called for help?!"_

"_No!" Cat says quickly, but she knows whose voice that belongs to. That's her boyfriend's voice; that's Beck's voice._

_When the figure running towards them gets closer, Cat's eyes widen and she screams out, "Beck! Beck, help!"_

_Beck runs as fast as he can, but it is too late. He is too late._

_The man shoots at Beck and the bullet doesn't hit Beck, but it misses him by an inch and scraps against his left arm, making it immediately start bleeding and hurting._

_Beck flinches, but continues to go after Cat, "No! P-please don't hurt her! Please!"_

_It's too late though. The man puts the gun to Cat's head and he says in a deep, harsh voice, "Any last words? You know, it's a shame now. I have to kill the both of you because now I got two witnesses."_

_Beck stops running once he is right in front of Cat. The man has one arm wrapped tightly around Cat's small body and the other is holding the gun firmly in his hand and against the back of Cat's head._

"_Cat, everything will be okay. I love you, o-okay?" Beck says in a shaky and breathless voice. Cat slowly nods her head and breathes out, "I- I love you too, Beck. I'll- I'll finally get to see my brother again though . . ."_

"_NO!" Beck shouts, "You're not going to die, no . . . you can't die. Please let her go. Kill me instead, please."_

_Cat sobs silently and then man rolls his eyes, "How sweet, but the two of you will go, don't worry."_

"_Beck . . ." Cat whispers and then the next few moments happen in a flash._

_The gun is pulled and Beck's body falls into the large, deep river below the bridge and then Cat's body falls into the water as well._

_The man then runs off and is never seen again . . ._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Beck's fingers trace over the scar he has and he winces at the memory of how and when he got it. He got it while trying to protect and save Cat. But . . . he didn't protect her. He failed her. He couldn't save her. Cat needed him and he couldn't help her and keep her safe.

The man finally stopped talking and now one by one each friend and family member goes up by the casket and talks about the lovely, Cat Valentine.

Beck feels like he can't breathe. He looks up to see Cat's mother standing to the side with Cat's younger brother, Austin, standing next to her with his head staring at the ground.

Not only did the mother lose her older son, but also now, she lost her only daughter. Oh, and where is the father? The bastard couldn't show up for his own daughter's funeral, but yet again, he couldn't show up for his son's either.

Beck's fists clench at his side; he hates it how Cat's own father was 'too busy' to attend his own daughter's funeral; how could he?

That night of that nightmare haunts him in his dreams and his mind cannot stop replaying it; it is torturing him.

Austin has his head cocked to the side and Beck could see the dried tears on the boy's face. All Beck wants to do is run up to the boy and whisper, 'I'm sorry'.

He blames himself; Beck blames himself for Cat's death and he would never forgive himself . . .

_**-Flashback-**_

_Beck and Cat were both in the water for who knows how long. Beck's eyes slowly begin to flicker open and he immediately feels the pain from where he was shot._

_He looks down to see his left side shot and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. However, he refuses to because he knows he has to save Cat._

_If only he knew, it was too late._

_Beck swims through the water, in desperate need to find Cat and save her. Finally, he finds her hand and holds it tightly in his. He swims up and tries his best to ignore the massive amount of pain he is feeling._

_Somehow, someway he manages to make it out of the water and to safety. He lays Cat on her back and he clenches his side and puts pressure on his wound. It hurts, a lot and he feels like he is about to pass out at any second._

_He lost a lot of blood, he could tell and it is getting harder and harder to breathe. Nevertheless, he ignores it all and uses all his strength to take care of the redheaded girl lying beside him._

_She is soaked, cold, and her clothes are drenched in blood. Her blood. He could feel his tears filling his eyes and sliding down his cheek._

"_C-C-Cat?" Beck chokes out after coughing up some blood and water._

_There is no response and he shakes his head, "No . . . no, please no." Beck starts performing CPR, but it is too late and he knows it._

_She is not breathing._

_He looks to see where she was shot and he sees two wounds. One to the middle of her back and the other to the back of the head._

_She is dead; his love is dead; his girlfriend is dead; Cat is dead . . ._

_He couldn't save her . . . he failed her . . . it's all his fault._

_Beck kisses Cat's soft, wet lips and then with that, he falls into a pit of darkness and unconsciousness._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

It's finally Beck's turn to go up, but what is he supposed to say? What is there to say?

Slowly Beck makes his way behind the pink casket and he just stares at everyone for a moment. He thinks of what to say. He sees Tori, Andre, Robbie –who is holding Rex-, Jade, Sikowitz, Cat's mother and brother, Cat's friends and other family members, and many others. Everyone came. Everybody knew and loved Cat and now she is gone. She was taken from all of them.

"Cat Valentine was an amazing person," Beck slowly begins, "she was loving and caring and she always put others before herself. She loved everyone and everything. I miss her and it is my fault she is not here with us today."

Beck pauses, but then continues, "I should have saved her. I couldn't though and I failed her. The time she needed me most and I failed her and I will forever be sorry. I loved- no, I still love her so, so much and I still sometimes refuse to believe she's gone."

Everyone stares at Beck with tearful eyes, but he doesn't stop, he just continues talking, "Cat was random, she was bi-polar, she was different, and I loved everything about her. I mean, who else do you know dyed their hair from brown to a lovely red color just because they loved red-velvet cupcakes?"

Beck could hear a few people laughing and he smiles, "She was funny too." Beck wipes his eyes and then continues on, "She really loved her brother, Nathan. She loved him so much and when he died it nearly broke her. She was different from other people. She was kind and she had so much love in her."

Silence.

"I miss her." Beck then whispers.

Cat's mother is in tears; it is as if they are never ending tears; they just keep coming and coming.

"I'll never forget her and I'm sure that none of you would ever forget her either. You know, it's funny how someone use to tell me that even though someone is dead, they are sometimes not fully gone. I didn't believe that at first, but now I understand. I understand it now because to me, Cat Valentine is not gone; she is not fully gone. Cat is still here in ways and most importantly, she is still in my heart."

Beck takes a moment before continuing, his hand is holding a picture of Cat and it is being held tightly against his heart, "She is not fully gone. You know why? Cat Valentine is not fully gone because she is in your heart. Cat is now and will always be in my heart. I love you, Cat Valentine."

**The End.**

* * *

**That's it guys, I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you all thought of it :) I would really appreciate it and I would love to know your opinions on it; all reviews are welcomed :) Thanks!**_

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**


End file.
